


purple orchid

by Ashfen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Humor, M/M, Nude Photos, Trans Male Character, V is even stupider, Zen you simp, men are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: "A nude photoshoot?""Yes.""Right now?""If you'd like to."
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	purple orchid

Hyun laughed at the suggestion. It was a light, playful laugh that didn't suggest a disregard for the idea. In fact, it almost sounded intrigued.   
"A nude photoshoot?"   
"Yes."  
"Right now?"   
"If you'd like to."

Hyun had invited V over for drinks and some catching up. The life updates had been tossed aside, and they were both on their third or fourth drink.   
"Who would see?"   
"No one. Or everyone, if you wanted that." Then, an afterthought: "W-we don't have to do anything at all if you're not comfortable with it, it's fine!"   
Hyun cracked yet another smile and laughed once more. "Are you sure this isn't just your excuse to see me naked, V?" The man teased as he started to work on his shirt, and Jihyun felt his face flush as he waved his hands defensively.   
"It's nothing like that! Of course I like men just as much as anyone else, but… I'm still…"  
He laughed again. "You don't need to explain yourself V, I get it." And with that, he felt like he could relax again. "So are we just going to go all in, progressively strip tease, or what? Should I tastefully cover up my dick?" 

This was of course a very serious affair. However, when two fairly drunk men hear someone say 'tastefully cover up my dick', they're going to laugh, and these _were_ two fairly drunk men. So they grinned and laughed to each other, and Hyun wiggled his hips a bit to pull off his pants.   
Now all that was left covering the man's body were a pair of red briefs, and they became hyperaware of that fact at the same time.   
"We can still stop here if you'd like Hyun."  
"Nah, I'm fine. I just feel a little odd being the only one naked, you know?"  
The man thought for a moment. "I could… strip as well?"   
What was wrong with him? Why was he suggesting that? He knew better than to put himself into situations where people would see him naked, _especially_ people who he associated with; a packer could only make up for so much. He was drunk, and Hyun being only in a pair of briefs in front of him was impairing his judgement, yes that had to be it.

Wait.   
Oh no.   
Had he even worn his packer?   
Zen was saying something, but he couldn't hear it as his face paled. Had the other noticed the lack of bulge? Oh god, did Hyun know? It wasn't as if he was secretive about it, but–  
"V??" The man was suddenly in his face, and he yelped and jumped back in surprise. Was he just doomed to embarrass himself that evening? "You alright? You, uh, you know you don't have to strip too if you don't want to right?"   
Oh, wonderful. Hyun was worried now. "I'm aware…"  
"And you're fine with it?" He was silent again. "V?"  
"... Is it fine if I only take off my shirt?"   
"Of course."  
Jihyun let out a sigh of relief before smiling at him. "Then I'm fine with it."  
Zen grinned back before pulling away, watching Jihyun tug off his jacket and shirt with… more intensity than he would've expected? Odd. Regardless, they were now both shirtless and Jihyun was very much drunk which was the only reason his face was very much red. Yes. Nothing to do with the fact that Hyun very much only had a pair of briefs on, there was absolutely no correlation whatsoever. 

Hyun's amazed staring had nothing to do with it either.  
"Wow, you're actually pretty lean V!"   
"Am I?"   
"Yeah! Honestly I thought you'd be more slender, y'know?"   
"I think Jumin mentioned something like that before as well: how what I wear makes me look a lot smaller than I am."  
"Well, you're pretty either way, so I wouldn't think about it too much." Jihyun froze as he watched realization slowly dawn on Hyun's face. "I… just said that out loud, didn't I?"  
He watched as Zen's face got red. "Should I pretend you didn't?"   
"Yeah, probably." A pause. "I mean unless you're interested?"   
He flinched again. "Really?"   
"Well… yeah. I mean you've been giving me weird looks like, all night V. Either I had the _ugliest_ mole on my face - which of course I don't - or there was interest, right?" 

Jihyun sighed and leaned his head back. He'd been caught. "So you did notice…"  
Hyun grinned. "It was kinda obvious."  
"I should've known better than to suggest the photosho–" He cut himself off, but it was too late.   
Zen raised an eyebrow before grinning some. "So then this _was_ just an excuse to get me naked." V's quickly reddening face only further proved him right as he got closer - as their lips got closer. "But I don't mind. I suspect you don't mind either." Their gazes were locked into each other's, and he could hear Zen chuckle lowly as his heart raced. "Do you, V?"   
His expression suggested that it was a genuine question, and the man wasn't getting any closer, either. Oh, he'd have to say it himself, wouldn't he? That was always so embarrassing to do, telling people what he wanted.   
Instead, he lifted his head to firmly meet Hyun's lips. 

Zen had kept Jihyun in a tight embrace since they had finished, running a gentle hand through his hair.  
"I'm sorry, again, for… not telling you sooner. I just didn't know how to bring it up."  
"It's fine V. I was a little surprised, but that's all. But… I didn't see any scars. What's the deal with that?"   
"My father allowed me to take hormone blockers until I was 14, then I switched to testosterone. The… tissue never really developed, so surgery wasn't needed."  
"Well I hope you're happy with how far you've come."  
"Hm? O-oh… I am."  
"Good! You deserve to be happy V."  
His eyes widened some before he shook his head. "Well… I wouldn't say I deserve it… I'm not exactly a saint…"  
"Oh come on, love yourself as much as I love you for a change!"  
Jihyun froze. Surely he hadn't heard him right? "You… What?"   
"I love you."

His heart sank.  
"Hyun… I--"   
"You don't have to tell me you don't feel the same way. I already know that no matter what I do, your eyes are always gonna be locked on Jumin. I just– well… You needed to know that someone loved you." Jihyun must've looked incredibly skeptical, because Zen immediately continued. "Look, I know it sounds crazy but I'm serious. Something about the way you talk, and that stupidly sad smile of yours, it just… it seems so lonely. And when you talk about Rika… there's this air of finality about it - not because you won't love someone again, but… well… it's like you think no one could ever love you."

His eyes went wide. Zen had managed to see right through him, all the way down to his core. Since when had he become so perceptive? "Ugh… it's so weird saying this y'know? But… if that trustfund kid doesn't feel the same way, j-just know I'm here alright?"   
"Hyun…" Jihyun's thoughts flit about shakily, and he finally managed a small smile. "... Thank you."   
"Anytime V. Now quit smiling so sadly before I ravish you again."


End file.
